


男朋友式朋友

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Relationships: markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	男朋友式朋友

04.

“李马克！你是不是有病！”

刚换好拖鞋，李东赫就抓着李马克的校服把人甩到了沙发上。

“你每天干涉我的事情做什么？你不过是我的发小而已，又不是我男朋友！我跟谁在一起管你什么事？”

李马克不说话，板着脸看着李东赫踩在地毯上的脚。

李东赫脱了鞋就要脱袜子，温差会让他的脚趾染上一点红，小巧的指头有时候也会冷得反射性的缩起来，可爱又色情。

“李马克！你有没有在听我说话！”

李东赫脱了校服外套，扔在李马克身上。

拉链划过他的脸，白皙的皮肤上出现一道划痕。

李东赫愣了愣，随后就有些慌了，他走过去捧起李马克的脸，仔细观察有没有流血。

李马克没躲，直直的看着他。

李东赫总喜欢穿宽大的衣服，纯白的T恤衫的领子能露出他的锁骨，他俯下身来的时候就能看见微弧的胸口。

他的头发总是喜欢弄成微卷的样子，从小时候开始就这样，刷牙用的牙膏永远是甜甜的草莓味，紧张的时候会微微张开嘴，于是白白的牙齿和短短的舌头都会被看见，本人却毫不知觉，还要往前凑。

“不是我不想和你做朋友。”李马克抓住了在自己脸上乱摸的手，迎着李东赫疑惑的眼神，把他拉到自己怀里，“是你在诱惑我不和你做朋友。”

李马克用李东赫扔在他身上的校服当做绳子，把李东赫的两只手并在一起绑了起来。

他被李马克压倒在地毯上，那个地毯是李东赫买的，白色的，一尘不染。他平常都舍不得让李马克穿着拖鞋在上面走，打扫地毯的时候比打扫自己屋子还要认真。

“你要干什么？李马克你…唔——”

李马克咬住了李东赫的嘴唇，牙齿用力的一瞬间疼得他轻呼一声，于是李马克的舌头就那么滑进了他的口腔。

他被迫和李马克纠缠着，水声细微的放大，羞耻心让李东赫开始挣扎，又被李马克轻松的压制。

校服裤总是很容易就能脱下来，李马克握住了李东赫的性器。少年平常也会自我安慰，可是被别人触碰的感觉和自己给予的根本不一样。

李马克套弄着手里的东西，细密的亲吻顺着李东赫的嘴唇落到他的下巴，最后来到他的脖颈。

李东赫的脖子最敏感，小时候罗渽民每次和他玩闹，都要去亲他的脖子，李马克从那时起就想试试了，一直忍到今天才实现。

“嗯…唔啊啊…不要！别碰…嗯啊…”

温暖的舌尖触碰到皮肉时，李东赫仿佛被什么东西击中了一样，他愣了一秒，然后开始抽搐，他扭动着要躲开，李马克却乐此不疲的在那里留下一个接一个的吻。

他的喉结被含住，牙齿轻轻的咬着那里，李东赫甚至觉得自己就要被野兽吸干血液，可是下身却诚实的抖了抖，从前端吐出一点透明液体。

“马克哥，马克哥，求你…唔…放过我……”

李东赫带着哭腔的声音实在犯规，黏黏糊糊的叫自己哥哥也犯规，李马克更加快速的撸动着他的性器，舌尖从喉结一直舔到耳垂，再从耳垂舔到侧颈。另一只手也没闲着，揉捏着他的腰，轻轻的点在他身上，隔着衣服掐住他的乳头。

“唔…要射了…哈啊——”

李东赫高潮的时候很好看，腰部会剧烈的痉挛，连带着双腿都在颤抖，脸上像是被夕阳照射着，眼睛里含着的一汪水要把李马克的心给泡软了。

李马克手指上沾着李东赫的白浊，慢慢探入到他的臀缝里。

李东赫的身体一下子僵住了，他抬起腿要去踢他，却被李马克用另一只手抓住脚踝，顺势拉开，露出隐藏着的穴口。

李东赫天生毛发就浅，那双腿又细又长生的漂亮，李马克上下抚摸着他的小腿，痒的李东赫颤了一下，忽视了李马克伸进后穴的一根手指。

“哥，疼…啊…疼！”

李马克舔吻着李东赫脸上的泪水，柔声安慰：“不哭了，东赫，一会儿就不疼了。”

他开始抽插，寻找着李东赫的敏感点。

李东赫是第一次经历这种事，心中的恐惧感使他其他的感官都变得迟钝。他的那双眼睛变得无神，迷茫的张着嘴呻吟。

李马克把他翻了过去，李东赫跪在地毯上，被绑住的双手不方便撑地，于是他只能用肘部撑着自己的上身，导致他塌下腰撅起了屁股。

“嗯啊…呼…哥哥…别动…唔嗯…那里！”

白色的液体涂抹在泛红的穴口处，温热甬道中的小小凸起是欲望的开关，李马克索性又加了两根手指，窄小的穴口被撑开的痛感让李东赫娇气的哭出声，摇着头喊不要。

李东赫真的觉得自己要死了，这又算什么呢？他们两个人只是朋友关系，甚至平常连开玩笑一样说喜欢这种情况都没有，现在又算什么呢？

他一想到这里就想哭，心里的疼痛比身体上的更折磨人，可是那个人却连亲吻都不带感情，凶狠地要命。

李马克忍到额上青筋暴起，他看着无意识的扭动起腰胯的李东赫，总算抽出手指，脱了自己的裤子，一手按着李东赫的腰，一手扶着早已挺立的性器往他身体里送。

粗大的性器缓慢而又坚定的嵌入他体内，李东赫扬起头，张着嘴却发不出声音。

李马克被吸的头皮发麻，他不等李东赫反应过来就开始快速的抽插起来，李东赫的膝盖磨得发红，可是李马克根本看不见。

“慢点…呜呜呜…哥哥，慢点，求你…哈啊…”李东赫偏过头，泄愤般咬住了李马克撑在自己两侧的手臂。

李马克疼得倒吸一口冷气，下身却更快更猛的开始撞击，他这时才想起要让李东赫也舒服，于是朝着刚才手指碰到的凸起撞去。

“嗯——”

李东赫紧咬着嘴唇，不愿意再发出声音，可是身体却在不断的颤抖，李马克一手揽在李东赫的胸前，把他支了起来靠在自己的怀里，另一只手摸到他疲软的下身，重新开始撸动。

“东赫，你是我的，你是我的……”李马克喘着粗气，胸前的手夹住乳头揉捏。

李东赫的眼泪听见这话就像流不尽了一样，他哽咽着摇头，被李马克狠狠地掐了一下乳尖，惹得他不自觉的挺起胸膛。

“你还想变成谁的呢？你只能呆在我身边，你这一辈子都逃不开！”

到底是第一次做爱，李马克又抽插了几十下就拔出性器射到了地毯上，李东赫也再次释放在李马克的手里。

他的手终于被放开了，手腕上的两道印子突兀又显眼，李马克心疼的舔吻着，把李东赫抱在怀里。

“放过我不行吗？”

李东赫的声音有些沙哑，刚才还温温柔柔的吻着他的手腕的人，一听见这句话就像是变了个人一样，他好像要把李东赫揉进自己的怀里，不肯放手。

“不喜欢我的话，放过我不行吗，马克哥？”

“我喜欢你！我喜欢你的！”

李马克急切的寻找到李东赫的嘴唇，轻柔的啄吻着。

“这个世界上最喜欢你。”


End file.
